


A Child Arrived

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eggpreg, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, angelpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets there late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you pandionpandeus and jessebee for the betas!

Balthazar strokes his fingers through Castiel's sweaty hair, soothing him when Dean comes stumbling in. The human's shirt is soaked in blood which he quickly realizes isn't Dean's own. which he quickly realizes isn't Dean's. Thank Father. Dean's hands are black and he smells like soot and animal.

"I'm sorry," Dean's voice is tight and wrecked.

"Are the children safe, then?" Balthazar asks as if he doesn't care. They both know it's a lie. An ogre had been stealing them away, cooking them, eating them.

Dean nods. "Most of them." The omission is important.

Dean couldn't save them all, then. If Balthazar had been there maybe it would have been all, but Castiel couldn't be alone. It had been too close and if he'd gone with Dean, Castiel would have suffered through the laying alone. Neither he nor Dean wanted that.

"Get over here," Balthazar sighs, holding out one hand.

Dean crosses the floor towards the bed, lossing his boots on the way. "How is he?"

"Tired," Balthazar tells him, leaning down to nuzzle Cas' ear.

Castiel makes a soft noise, his eyelashes fluttering open. "Dean?"

"Hey, babe," Dean says softly, sliding up onto the bed. "Sorry I missed the big event."

Balthazar watches Dean's fingers trail over Castiel's face.

"Forgive you," Castiel slurs, closing his eyes again.

Dean touches the smooth gold surface of the egg, then Castiel's face again. "It's beautiful."

Balthazar mouth kicks up. "We seem to do good work. Your defective monkey genes didn't muck anything up." He says it deprecatingly, but it had been a fear. For all of them.

"I should have been here," Dean whispers, still touching Castiel's face. His soot covered fingers trail over the ridges of Castiel's cheeks, the bridge of his nose, his forehead.

"Your eyes wouldn't have survived it. That would have annoyed Castiel," Balthazar points out.

Dean smiles. "Bitch."

"Cretin." Balthazar rolls his eyes, then snaps off Dean's bloody clothes. "Get in the nest before I make you sleep on the floor."

"I'm filthy ," Dean protests. "The egg and Cas -- I should shower --"

"That's nothing new. Now, get in the damn nest," Balthazar tells him again, reaching out to snag Dean's wrist. He tugs him down. "Our egg doesn't care and neither do we."

Dean joins them in a pile on the bed, blankets piled around them. Balthazar hums softly and reaches out to touch the egg. When his fingers encounter Dean's, he curls them together and squeezes. "You'll be here when she hatches," he promises the human.

"Wouldn't miss it," Dean murmurs sleepily. "You'd name her something dumb."

Balthazar smiles into Castiel's shoulder.


End file.
